


Death Day

by Talulaskye



Category: Call of Cthulhu: Path of Perdition (Web Series), Internet Remix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulaskye/pseuds/Talulaskye
Summary: "It gets easier when you see it coming, but it still hurts..."-Brodingles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Death Day

The rain never seemed to stop since the day Gotam Pandey had unfortunately passed away. The sky had a sudden dread about it so much that not even a slither of sunlight could appear down on the Pandey family. It was getting towards evening and all the guests had left for the funeral besides Manisha and Sunil Pandey. 

Sunil stared down at the gravestone with the carved words 'Gotam Pandey.'  
He knew this day would come eventually but it never made it any easier for him. He was clutching onto his hat trying his best not to cry not because he couldn't but for his mother's sake. Next to Sunil was his mother, Manisha Pandey who had tears streaming down her face, her hands clasped together but still shaking in the cold rain. She wore a simple long sleeve black dress with a black blouse underneath it. Her hair was tied in a low bun and she wore a small black veil that covered most of her face. Sunil looked over at his mom and saw her pain, sadness, and sorrow on her face. This wasn't easy for either of them. 

Sunil looked back at the ground at his feet. He felt a lump in his throat and his eyes stinging from the tears welling up in his eyes. He tried blinking the tears away only for them to roll down his face. 

Why, why did he have to go so soon? He knew it was coming but it still stung. It hurt- it was heartbreaking...

Manisha went to look at the time on her watch 6:30 pm. 

"Hey, Sunil, it's going to get dark out here soon I think it's time for us to leave..."

There was silence as the rain continued to pour around them. Neither one wanted to leave because leaving meant it was official. He's gone.   
Manisha puts a hand on Sunil's shoulder. 

"If you need more time, that's okay just don't be out for too long." 

She then turned and gave Sunil a hug. It didn't matter that their clothes were soaking wet or that they would probably get sick from the rain, this is what they needed. Sunil could feel the tears fall onto his suit. He couldn't do anything but try and comfort her in the hug. After a few minutes of silent tears being shed, Manisha let go and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. 

"Don't be too long, okay?"

Sunil couldn't respond but only nod his head. Manisha gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and went on her way home in the rain. 

Sunil let out a shaky sigh into the cold air. He was definitely going to get sick in this rain but he didn't want to leave, leaving meant accepting, leaving meant moving on and he wasn't ready for it. 

"Why, why did you have to go? I know there was nothing else I could have done to help but..."

He lost his train of thought. His mind was clouded with the overwhelming feeling of sadness and grief. In the distance, he could hear a car door slam shut. Sunil jumped at the sudden noise and tried to compose himself the best way he could wiping away the tears and straightening up his posture. 

"You know you're going to catch a cold standing in the rain like that"

Sunil turned around to see Kit in a formal black suit with an umbrella in one hand.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's not just me that's here." 

The last time he talked to Kit, he said all of them were in America visiting Mason so why were they here? Sunil let one hand go of his hat and wiped his eyes. Still standing before him was kit as he made his way over to Sunil and hovered the umbrella he was holding over him. Kit gestured with his other hand the other people making there way over to the two of them. Mason, James, and Sybil were making their way over in all black formal attire. Mason had an umbrella in his hand and James and Sybil shared one while Sybil carried a luxurious bouquet of flowers in her hands. Sunil looked over at the trio and back at Kit. 

"I thought you all were still in-"

Kit interrupted him. 

"Yes, but this is more important."

Sure a funeral was important but they could have just sent a card if they wanted to. Traveling all the way from America to here it was absolutely bonkers. It was probably one of Sybil's plans she was always ready for last-minute events. Sunil let out a small sigh. 

"You didn't think we would leave you alone on something like this, did you now?" 

Mason patted Sunil's back and gave him a small smile.

"You know you all are crazy for traveling here for just some funeral." 

"It's not just 'some funeral' Sunil" Kit gave a look of concern towards Sunil.

"We care about you and want to make sure you're okay." 

Sybil's words cut down into Sunil and he let go of his hat and dropped it on the muddy wet ground. He looked at the ground. 

"You could have just sent a card, or flowers, or called you, you didn't have to-"

Sunil's words got cut off by Sybil.

"Hey look we're here now and nothing is going to change that. Sure we could have sent cards or flowers but we were worried about you and wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Then you could have just called..."

Sunil suddenly felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders and saw the umbrella Kit was holding fall to the ground. He looked up to see Kit's face right in front of his. 

"We could have called but that's not the same thing! A call, flowers, or card is not the same thing as checking up on someone they care about in person. Sunil Pandey, you have to realize there are people out there that care about you and love you. Like we all love you and care about you... like I love you and care about you..." 

Sunil couldn't hold back the tears anymore. His eyes stung as the tears fell down his face. He didn't know what to think his mind was clouded with the death of his father and all the sadness and sorrow it brought for him and his mother. Kit softened his grip on Sunil.

"Kit?"

"Shh don't say anything, Just come here alright"

Before Sunil could react Kit embraced him with both arms. Sunil could feel Kit's warmth and hugged him back. He found a sort of comfort in the hug.   
Sunil slowly started to laugh, that turned into a cry, to a sob. He didn't care what everyone else thought he just wished his dad was here. That he was by his side. That he was healthy and everything was fine and they could live as a happy family. It wasn't long after Sybil joined in the hug then Mason and James. The rain continued to pour around them the dark sky not letting up. 

The one thing about death is it gets easier when you see it coming. However, it still always hurts in the end.


End file.
